Assertion
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Sebuah pernyataan diantara keduanya. Melankolis!AmeIta. Minim deskripsi.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. AU. Melankolis!AmeIta. Mature!. Pendek. Dialog. Minim Deskriptif.

* * *

><p><strong>Assertion<br>**by  
><strong>Ryuna Ohime <strong>

* * *

><p>"Ada apa ve~?" <em>amber<em> itu menatap cemas pada remaja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Layaknya kebanyakan anak sekolahan lainnya, remaja tersebut memakai seragam sekolah. Tas sandang remaja berambut pirang itu yang cukup besar karena berisi laptop. Jaket coklatnya terlihat lebih menarik mata _sapphire_ itu daripada pemuda yang lebih tua berambut coklat kemerahan itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari balik kacamatanya.

"Nggak tau," jawaban singkat keluar. Masih tak mau memandang. Membuat pemuda dengan keriwil melingkar di bagian kiri poni depannya itu memasang wajah sedih. Khawatir.

Sekali lihat, sudah ketahuan keduanya mempunyai beda umur agak jauh. Wajah pemuda itu memang terlihat sedikit kekanakkan. Namun, dari caranya berpakaian, bertolak belakang. Kaos dengan leher V melekat di tubuhnya. Lengan panjang yang ditarik sampai sikunya, dengan jam tangan di tangan kiri menampilkan umurnya yang sebenarnya. Jelas dia bukan tergolong dari para remaja. Celana panjang dan sepatu hitam tampak serasi dengan atasan coklatnya.

"Ceritalah…" suara pemuda itu sudah bergetar. Menahan tangisnya karena didiamkan oleh remaja yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Nggak usah." Singkat. Dingin. "Nggak penting."

Terkumpul sudah genangan air di mata pemuda itu. Bibirnya gemetar. Dia bisa merasakan lawan bicaranya mengacuhkan, menolak kehadirannya dalam bertanya. Berhubungan. Nyali kecilnya tak sanggup menerima perlakuan sedingin itu. Dari siapapun. Terlebih dari remaja pirang berkacamata itu. Karena dia…

"Sayang."

Pemuda itu menekankan intonasinya. Pelan. Berisi ketakutan, kecemasan, kepasrahan.

Untuk pertama kalinya remaja berkacamata itu menatapnya. Takut. Pemuda itu takut.

"Aku orang yang membingungkan," ucap remaja itu. Kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Pemuda itu tetap menatapnya. Mendengar kelanjutan kata-katanya, "Semua orang bilang begitu. Pikiranku bisa berubah dalam waktu 5 menit."

"Apa perasaanmu juga akan berubah secepat itu?"

Lama keduanya terdiam sampai remaja itu berkata pelan namun terdengar jelas, "Maaf…"

Runtuhlah pertahanan yang dibangun pemuda demi tidak membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Dia menunduk. Pundaknya bergetar. Aliran air mata yang jatuh tak terhentikan. Diusap berulang kali tak memberikan hasil. Membuat pemuda itu terpaksa menutupi wajahnya. Tak membiarkan kehancuran hatinya terkuak lebih jauh.

"Maaf…"

Tangisan itu masih senantiasa turun. Mengacuhkan permintaan maaf remaja itu.

"Maaf…"

Masih terisak, pemuda itu berusaha menguasai diri, "Ve..ve…sudahlah…jangan buat-hiks-aku-hiks-lebih sakit-hiks-dari ini…" Dia mulai menurunkan tangannya. Memperlihatkan sorot mata kesedihan dengan air mata berlinang. Pemuda itu menarik nafas agak panjang meski masih sesenggukkan. "M-maafmu itu-hiks-seolah menegaskan kau…hiks…tidak memilih aku…"

"Aku memilihmu," jawab remaja itu cepat. Keseriusan terlihat dari air mukanya sebelum kedua alisnya bersatu. Memperlihatkan kesusahan. "Tapi, kau tidak mengerti."

"Ti-tidak-hiks-mengerti-hiks…apa ve?"

Remaja itu mengatakan dengan nada rendah, "Carilah orang lain saja."

Mencelos hati pemuda itu. Bagai jantung itu dicabut dari tubuhnya. Terasa menyakitkan. Sakit tanpa apapun yang bisa menyembuhkan. Pemuda itu menggeleng tak percaya, bertanya dengan suara bergetar, "K-k-k-ke-ke-kenap-pa?"

"Aku tak mau menyakitimu."

Tatapan hangat becampur khawatir diterima pemuda itu dari _sapphire_ milik remaja itu, "Aku tak mau ada yang menangis. Bukannya cinta sama saja bohong kalau salah satu menangis?" Remaja itu berkata mantap, "Aku tak mau."

Sekejap isakan tangis pemuda berhenti. Suaranya berusaha terdengar normal, "Bu-bukankah kau juga menangis karenaku? Kenapa aku tak boleh karenamu ve~?"

"Aku tak suka melihat orang menangis karenaku," jawabnya. "Aku tak senang."

Kali ini pemuda itu memantapkan suara hatinya, "Kalau kau tidak meninggalkanku, maka aku tidak akan menangis ve~."

"Aku tak meninggalkanmu. Aku selalu di sini, " nadanya melembut, "dalam status bahkan keadaan apapun."

Tak perlu penjelasan panjang lebar atau bukti apapun, pemuda itu sudah percaya. Dia percaya semuanya. Hatinya sedikit tenang. Perlahan dia mengusap kedua pipinya yang sudah dialiri air mata deras dari tadi. Meski masih rada takut, dia menatap mata remaja itu. Memastikan apa yang diucapkan itu bisa ia rasakan dari tatapan kepadanya itu.

"Kau bahagia denganku?"

"Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku bertahan."

"Tapi kau meminta aku mencari yang lain. Rela melihatku bersama orang lain ve? Tidak bersamamu?"

"Kalau itu membuatmu bahagia, tak masalah," remaja itu menunduk. "Asal kamu bahagia."

"Kalau aku gak bahagia bagaimana?" hanya kebisuan yang menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Ketika pemuda itu akan berkata-kata lagi, "Aku…"

Remaja memotongnya dengan duluan berkata, "Aku hanya mau kamu bahagia. Aku tak mau kamu sedih. Aku takut kalau bersamaku kamu akan tersakiti. Aku ini egois. Nyebelin. Cuek. Omongan kasar. Aku gak mau kamu terkena itu semua."

"Boleh pegang tanganmu?" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan di atas meja sampai remaja itu memberikan tangannya untuk digenggam. Sambil menggenggam dan mengelus pelan tangan remaja pirang itu, pemuda lebih tua ini berkata, "Aku memilihmu karena aku bahagia denganmu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, itu cukup bagiku ve~."

"Aku tak mau melihatmu sedih," dia balas menggenggam tangan yang menggenggam duluan. "Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum."

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali. Pemuda itu menundukkan badan. Mencium tangan yang menggenggamnya itu. Membiarkan air matanya menetes di tangan itu kemudian menaruh dahinya di genggaman tangan mereka. Kembali terisak. Pundaknya bergetar.

"K-k-ka-lau-hiks…beg-gitu…hiks….jangan tinggalkan aku-hiks…."

Sebuah tangan hangat terasa merengkuh pundaknya. Pemuda itu juga bisa merasakan kecupan lembut di rambutnya sebelum remaja itu berkata, "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku di sini."

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih atas sudah mau membaca :)<strong>  
><strong>Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, kuterima apapun itu :)<strong>


End file.
